The Missing Piece
by The Weeping Dragon
Summary: A puzzle is like a human soul. It is incomplete if it is missing the last piece. Mello and Near discover that they aren't as different as they appear to be. MelloxNear
1. Chapter I : The Room of Black

**Mello x Near**

**The tale of two souls, very different from each other discover they have a lot more common than they believe.**

**Red, love and hate. Two emotions that really aren't as far apart as the world says they are.**

The Missing Piece

by

The Weeping Dragon

**Chapter I**

**The Puzzle of Past and Present**

Mello absolutely adored chocolate. In fact, there was nothing more on this mortal earth that he enjoyed more. However, today was going to be different...

On a fine Sunday evening Mello found himself alone as usual and was practically dying of boredom. It had been years since someone had hired him for a case and since Kira had been destroyed, nothing eventful had stepped into his life. Heaving himself off the couch, he strolled about his room sluggishly. The entire place was hideously unkempt. A layer of dust at least an inch thick rested upon every article of save his favorite leather armchair that sat at the north end of the room. Miscellaneous pieces of trash and chocolate rappers lay strewn about the premises and bullet holes from every gun imagineable lined the walls. Some portraits had the unfortunate occupation of being targets for a few of them had either been torched by a flamethrower or shot to death by Mello's revolver. The drapes slashed, the leather sofa torn. It looked like the cage of a madman.

Mello cursed under his breath. He hadn't been thinking straight since Kira was gone. Once he even considered utilizing the power of the Death Note to kill his solitary enemy...a white haired boy who calls himself Near. Ever since they had been children, Near had always won favor with L. To Mello, L was his god, his savior. Nothing surpassed his immortal intelligence...but, when L had fallen, Mello was utterly devastated.

His mind wandered through the past, and the blond found himself at the tender age of seven. He was, as usual, snacking upon a bar of milk chocolate when he found Near a short distance away. The white haired boy wasn't doing anything wrong, in fact, he was merely working on a ten thousand piece puzzle that was far from being completed. Slightly amused and somewhat annoyed by his presence, Mello strode over to Near and peered down at him. Evidently ignoring the "intruder," Near simply continued with his puzzle. Perturbed by the silence, Mello scowled and kicked the puzzle furiously. It shattered instantly; pieces flew everywhere and some had been crushed into the earth. Mello remembered smiling devilishly at Near, hoping to produce a tear or possibly a frown. However, the white haired youngster merely collected the puzzles pieces and left to find a new spot inside the house, far away from Mello. The blond stood there, holding his chocolate bar so tightly it crumbled within his grasp. Obviously Mello was instructed to behave...but, around Near, he always felt trapped, under-appreciated...and almost afraid. Refusing to believe in these feelings, Mello hurled his chocolate bar as far as his strength would allow him. He thought of the most horrible words a seven year old could conjure up and whispered them to himself. He was never able to explain why he hated and why he loathed Near so much. After all, the white haired boy only ignored his every move, turned away at a chance at conversation...and _L loved him more than I_! Presently, Mello shivered uncontrollably at that hideous thought. Just to think that L, his master, had loved someone such as Near.

Mello threw himself into his comfy leather chair and rested his head in his hands. His fingers locked around his fine, blond hair and pulled tightly. The absolute thought of it all was simply sickening. His mind wandered once more through the stream of time where he found himself yet again at the age of seven, only this time it was later that evening. He thought about going to supper that night and listening to L tell wonderful stories about one of his most famous cases. He remembered worshipping L whenever he was around. Where he was, Mello was never far behind. Mello then remembered that Near was also present at the dinner table and was also admiring L. Mello, the child, shot a menacing glare at his rival, but Near simply shrugged and continued to listen to the story. After supper had ended, the children were all sent to bed. Mello also recalled he shared a room with Near; this made him cringe. Upon entering the bedroom, Mello remember stepping on something of a strange texture. When he switched the lights on, to his amazement, he found the ten thousand piece puzzle completed on his bedroom floor. The picture itself was that of the Michelangelo's _The Creation of Adam_, the famous picture depicting God and Man so within reach of each other, but alas, they're fingers, frozen within the painting, will never touch. Mello was amused and amazed by the beauty of the picture, but was totally astounded at the short amount of time Near was able to construct and complete such a large task. Another sinful thought crossed his mind, but ruining the puzzle now would lead to definite consequences. He carefully stepped across the room, but noticed that a puzzle piece was missing! The empty space was supposed to be the tip of Adam's finger, but it was nowhere to be found. This brought a smile to young Mello's face. If Near was dying to find that last piece, that meant he must be frustrated, meaning that Mello was quite satisfied.

Presently, Mello snickered. He then continued reminiscing...He remembered waking up the next morning to find Near searching under his bed and rummaging through his toy chest. He could hear the boy think aloud the places where the last piece could be hiding. Young Mello loved to watch Near in distress; it made him smile. After eating a light breakfast, Mello returned outside where he found his old chocolate bar on the ground. It had been conquered by a civilization of ants, but a majority of it had been melted into a puddle by the sun. He effortlessly kicked the chocolate bar, hoping to stir the ants up into a commotion. However, Mello found beneath the chocolate bar a soiled puzzle piece. Though it had been stained by what appeared to be earth and chocolate, the image of whatever it was was still distinguishable. Immediately, Mello hid the piece in his pocket and chuckled fiendishly. The rest of his day consisted of observing Near as he traveled around the orphanage in search of the last puzzle piece. He then recalled some years later that Near had given up his search altogether. The puzzle had been packed away, but a picture of it remained hung in their room. Occasionally, Mello would find himself gazing at it, his eyes always focusing on the spot where the missing piece was supposed to be. This always made him laugh inwardly.

Then Mello blinked. "Enough of these meaningless thoughts..." He cursed and strode into his bedroom which rivaled the mess out in the living room.

It then occurred to himself that when he had found the puzzle piece, he had kept it. But where? Instantly, Mello whirled around and face an old armoir. This ancient object was filled with forgotten memories; it had not been open in many a year. Mello then remembered that when he had discovered the missing piece, he had stored it away in a small chest. Filled with obsession, Mello tore through the armoir searching for a tiny red velvet chest that contained one of his most precious treasures. Finally, after throwing aside old drawings and trinkets, he came upon the chest at the very bottom of the pile. Hastily he snapped the lock upon, held his breath and beheld the puzzle piece. It had remained unchanged since the day he had found it. Mello grinned.

He held the piece within his hand and a surge of thoughts flooded his mind. Memories of days gone by! A woeful childhood chosen to be forgotten! The massacre and execution of Kira by his God of Death, Ryuk. Horrific images of the unworldly and immortal...the faces of the Death Gods...twisted and grisly. The image of the Death Note, a symbol of corruption, power and temptation. Mello's eyes dropped. The last days and finally the end of his beloved L. The face of his master remained in his head until it was replaced by the person he hated most. Before him stood stood a white haired apparition. Mello's eyes widened_. _

_Near_... The name echoed around the room.

_Near_... The apparition whispered. A crooked smile crossed its face.

Mello shook his head and ran to the cracked mirror above his vanity. The face of Near materialized in the looking glass; his coal black eyes emotionless, his mouth grinning like a Cheshire cat's.

_Mello...I am Near... _Suddenly the ghost reached beyond the mirror and began to pull Mello into his world.

"No!!" The blond shrieked as he shook the icy, imaginary hand from his shoulder. "Let go!"

_Mello...I am Near... _The apparition locked his left hand onto Mello's other shoulder.

A warped aura pulsed within Mello's fist and reverberated throughout the room. The furniture in the room shook violently and the light bulbs shattered instantaneously. He slowly uncurled his fingers, his eyes focusing on the puzzle piece in his palm. It was glowing a hazy purple just before it exploded into a blinding shade of red. Another wave rocked the room and Mello landed hard upon his back.

"The puzzle piece!" Mello gasped.

Before he could cast it away, a chilling presence hovered over him. Mello lay there paralyzed, his eyes wide with terror and beads of sweat materializing on his forehead. It was Near...his face barely a few inches away from the blond's. The apparition clasped Mello's hand and closed over the puzzle piece. His touch was like the breath of winter; it made Mello shiver. Near's other hand wrapped around the back of the older boys neck, their eyes locking.

_I am Near...you._The ghost smiled sweetly before placing a tender kiss on Mello's lips. It was icy, yet warm and passionate, but it lasted merely a matter of seconds before Mello rose up quickly, dissipating the ghost as he did so. Hastily, he cast the puzzle piece from him and it landed lifelessly on the other side of the room. Mello's breathing was ragged, sweat was dripping down his face and his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. His eyes fell towards the piece. It just lay there. It was as if the entire episode was a dream, merely a horrific figment of his imagination.

Reluctantly, Mello stood to face himself in the mirror. He was a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair several times, occasionally eyeing the puzzle piece from time to time. He half expected it to rear up and attack him, or possibly to hear the voice of Near. But no, it was all in his head. It had to be. After calming himself down, Mello plucked the puzzle piece from its place and stared at it. It looks utterly harmless.

"I must've had too much to drink." He said to himself. Another wave of shivers passed over him. The very thought of Near and he ever doing such a thing...was simply repulsive.

After many an idea crossed his mind, Mello decided to confront Near about the puzzle piece. He certainly would not mention his disturbing episode, but he would have to confess to stealing it from him so long ago. Mello tucked his six shooter into its holster, pulled on his favorite leather jacket and headed for the door. He then paused momentarily, and thought about his feelings for Near. The tense emotions of jealousy and hate no longer burned within him, but a gentler feeling had replaced it. Perplexed by these mixed emotions, Mello refused to believe that anything good could come from his arch rival, moreover the possibility that he himself, the great Mello could actually care about someone like Near. He forced himself to shrug off these feeling as he exited his apartment and stepped into the light of day.

_You see, dear watcher, that Mello has developed a new inner struggle. Considering that the Shinigami up here are some of the most boring specimens to observe, I find Mello extremely amusing. I peer now within his heart and watch its strings decipher the barrier between love and hate. What scared Mello most at that moment, was when Near had kissed him. That, watcher, is not specifically what troubled him. It was not the fact that he was disgusted nor repulsed, but that he had enjoyed it. The presence of Near, despite the imagination of it all, was all too real for the boy. However, when one is so terrified, it is extremely difficult to judge what is reality and what is fantasy. And this, watcher, was certainly a fantasy to the highest degree. Now, see him there! Mello makes his way to Near's mansion! His heart beats ever faster, like a war drum. His cheeks are flushed with blood tinged with hatred, embarrassment and a new feeling called love. Never before have I seen him react this way...and I find it most amusing indeed._

**What did you think? :o**

**Write me some reviews and throw in your opinions.**


	2. Chapter II : The Mansion of White

**Completely horrified by his recent episode with the apparition of Near, Mello finds himself traveling to his arch rival's mansion in hopes of settling this disturbing situation.**

**Love and Hate...so different yet so alike. In this chapter, you get to take a sneak peak into Near's mansion and discover what the quiet little boy is really like on the inside. He is much deeper than he lets on.**

**Chapter II**

**Near's Mansion and the Room of Red**

Mello shoved the puzzle piece in his pocket. _This is going to be one helluva story._

Despite the rivalry that the two boys shared, they somehow remained within reach of each other. They shared a belief that if one did not exist, that the world would be deathly boring. Without Mello, there would be no competition and without Near, there would be no fun. After flagging a cab down, Mello continued to contemplate the realization of it all. The puzzle piece...the apparition...the kiss. The blond gazed out the window and found his reflection staring back at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he placed his hand on the glass. He didn't recognize himself. He was always hard hearted, obnoxious, proud and vain...and he knew it. But now, he found none of these within his eyes. He continued to search nervously, hoping for a sign, an ounce of anger, but he only found confusion and this troubled him further. He sighed and shook his head.

For the rest of the cab ride, he fiddled with his bangs. He had never been so bored in his entire life.

"Finally." The blond mumbled after a two hour journey. He handed the driver a wad of bills and insisted that the man keep the change. There was too much on Mello's mind to deal with the cab driver's babbling, so he simply shut the door and continued toward the mansion upon the hill. It had been nearly three years since Mello's last visit.

After trudging up a gravel path, Mello came to a sturdy iron gate that was decorated with intricate swirls and various N's throughout the design. A matching iron fence looped around the entire property; the iron spikes at the top removed the idea of hopping over altogether. Unfortunately, Mello would have to enter the proper way. Something he was never accustomed to doing. He approached two marble columns that stood before the gate. On one of them was a screen and below it sat a number of various colored buttons of different shapes. Mello poked the red, square shape button and a withered old man appeared on the screen.

"Master Near is not to be disturbed...If you-"

The blond crossed his arms, "Tell him, Mello is here to see him and he'll change his mind."

The old man straightened his spectacles and gave a "humph" before he disappeared from view. All that remained on the screen was an organized desk and an empty arm chair. A few minutes later, the man returned.

"Master Near will see you now." He said before a shrill beep resounded in the air.

The iron gate slowly swung open and the man behind the screen vanished altogether.

Mello continued down the gravel path until his eyes met a beautiful arrangement of square shaped shrubbery. Atop these cubic plants was a sphere shaped rosebush. These structures continued alongside the gravel road. After a short walk, Mello came upon the mansion itself.

A humongous building constructed entirely of marble stretched to the sky. Authentic 17th century stained glass windows decorated the mansion and glistening spires tipped every tower. Now that Mello had thought about it, it looked more like a modern day castle then a mansion. Birds of Paradise plants circled the house and random little rock gardens sprouted around the entrance. Despite the elegance of the home, not a single balcony was found on any of the stories. Considering how pale Near was, he must've hated the sun.

The castle cast an ominous shadow upon the earth and Mello felt like he was in another dimension. He approached the massive oak door that loomed before him. He inhaled and calmed his nerves. He had no idea why he was shaking and was quite afraid that he would stammer while he was speaking to Near. He bit his lip and pulled the velvet bell cord beside him. His eyes glanced at the marble around him; he noticed that engravings had been made in a number of the columns. He wanted to inspect them, but before he could do so, the door opened with a loud groan.

Mello drew back, slightly alarmed at the sight of Near_. He never answers the door_.

"Near." He struggled to control his voice.

"Yes?" He replied, hardly a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Well, can I come in?" Mello crossed his arms. He tried to play his part normally, and not sound and seem as nervous as he felt.

"What is it you want?" Near raised an eyebrow. "You have rudely interrupted my play time."

"Your little games are of no importance to me." The blond replaced and forced himself in.

The inside was more beautiful then he remembered. The lobby was fashioned with various antiques from different time periods. Luxurious chairs made of the finest leather sat around the room and were accompanied by a French coffee table made of cherry wood. Ancient Chinese tapestries, animal heads, and African war masks decorated the wall. Other artifacts remained behind glass. The room itself was painted a deep crimson and lined with ivory colored crown molding that gave it all a royal touch. The floor was made of the purest marble; the center of the room was covered by a Persian rug that depicted battle of long ago. Magnificent statues of mythical beasts lined the corridors that sprouted from the lobby. Mello wondered where the spiral staircase was; he was sure it was in this room during his last visit.

"What is it you want?" Near blinked.

"I need to speak to you about something." Mello replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you always so vague?" Near responded. "Come, join me in the West Wing."

Mello crossed his arms and half-heartedly followed the boy into the adjacent wing. Along the way, he found himself not gazing at the treasures around him, but solely at Near.

They stopped at a tiny oak door that stood but four feet above the ground; it looked much taller from a distance. Near the removed a set of toy keys from his pocket and after selecting the proper one, stuck it into the keyhole. A light click echoed throughout the hall, and the door creaked open.

The two stepped inside and Mello found the room to be constructed entirely out of Legos. An immense pile of stuffed animals lay in one corner and in the other, boxes of blocks and other such things. Roller coasters and train sets looped around the room, exited and entered through holes in the wall and finally coming to rest at a miniature station on the ground. Ever area of the room had its designated theme. For instance, the action figures, ranging from robots to army men were stacked neatly on two bookshelves. Racecars and other tiny modes of transportation were contained inside transparent bins in one corner of the room. After growing bored of gazing at so many useless toys, Mello found that the very floor he stood on was made of black and white dice. The center of the room was covered by a multicolored shag rug. Mello rolled his eyes at this childishness, but on the inside he truly found it amusing.

"This way..." Near gestured as the two entered an even smaller door at the opposite end of the room.

After crawling through, Mello nearly gasped at the sight before him. A lifesize chess board, with ten foot pieces decorated the room. The ceiling, at least two hundred feet high was made entirely out of stained glass that cast a soft rainbow light upon the black and white chess board. They proceeded to walk through the pieces when finally they came to the center where a small circular table entirely made of crystal was. Two chairs, also made of the same stone sat on opposite ends of the table.

"Won't you sit down?" Near politely pulled out the chair for his rival.

"Thank you." He whispered. Mello had never "thanked" anyone before.

Near then began rambling about something, but the blond was paying no attention at all. His eyes were fixed on the millions and millions of jigsaw puzzles that lined the walls of this bizarre room. There must have been hundreds of puzzles, all neatly framed and carefully put together. They extended a ways up, but ended when the stained glass interrupted their path. Mello also noticed a series of origami animals hanging down from the ceiling.

"Mello, do you like puzzles?" Near asked.

"What?" Mello drew back suddenly.

"Do you like puzzles?" He repeated. "Because you appear to be looking over at my collection instead of at me."

Mello retorted, "I find them interesting."

"Just interesting?" Near replied. "They are more than just that, Mello. They are like a life within themselves. An entire soul."

Mello recrossed his arms.

"You see, Mello, a puzzle is very much like a human being. It cannot live nor coexist with any other creature unless it is completed. Every piece, no matter how insignificant is part of the soul of the puzzle. Without it, life cannot be accomplished. Without the last piece, humans and puzzles alike are dead..." Near paused a moment. "Why have you come here, Mello? Truly it is not for the sake of my company."

Mello was extremely disturbed by Near's explanation. He reached into his pocket and clasped the puzzle piece within his hand_. A missing piece_?

He breathed in, "Near..." He began.

"Yes?" The white haired boy smiled.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I have something for you." He placed the piece upon the table and watched for a reaction from Near.

However, none came and Mello was once again disappointed. The boy tilted his head slightly and lifted the piece gently with two fingers. "This piece..." He whispered. "Where did you find it?"

"I stole it, you idiot." Mello remarked. "I took it from you that miserable day when I ruined your puzzle."

"This is so very like you." Near replied, his eyes flitting towards the blond. "And why after nearly a decade to you give it to me now?"

Mello made no answer.

"Mello, I know what it is." Near smiled his small smile. "You have given me this present because you feel sorry."

The blond sneered, "The hell I don't. I returned your stupid piece because I found it."

"If you would excuse me." Near said, ignoring the comment. The white haired boy walked along the chess board until he came to the last square in the fourth row. He lifted the top off and jumped down. As soon as he was sure Near was gone, Mello ran over and peered down the chute_._

_Where has he gone? Should I leave_?

Hesitantly, Mello followed after him. He immediately regretted it when he found himself sliding at the speed of light through a tube that constantly was looping and throwing him in all directions. The unpleasant roller coaster ride lasted all of one minute, but it felt like a life time to Mello. Sick and a little shaken up, he wobbled around the room and tried with all his might to stop the world from spinning.

"Why have you followed me here?" Near turned around.

"I wasn't going to wait up there alone." Mello replied. He then wished he had retracted that statement; it sounded as if he had needed Near beside him.

Near shrugged and proceeded down the very plain looking corridor. The walls were white washed and not a single thing decorated the hall. The floor was made of simple ceramic tile and the lighting of small paper mache lamps. They finally came to a door that was no taller than two feet high and certainly no wider than a yardstick.

_This is ridiculous! _Mello thought.

Though fitting through was a tight squeeze, Mello regained his composure once more when they entered the next room. It belonged to Near.

An enormous fireplace blazed at the north end while a luxurious king sized bed rested on the south. The bed was covered with pure white silk sheets, and intricately laced pillows rested lightly against the studded headboard. A massive white curtain in laid with silver N's covered the east end of the room. On the west were two arm chairs made of quality white leather. Despite the white painted furniture and other objects made of marble and ivory, the room was painted a mournful color of black. It was so dark not even the firelight could cast a shadow upon the wall. The shag carpet beneath their feet was a deep scarlet; the entire room reminded Mello of a whirlpool of emotions. White for life. Black for Death. Red for Love...and for Hate.

_Dear watcher, a point of observation must be made. The room of Near is one large symbol that is expressed solely through the eyes of Mello. White, like Near, purity and life. Black, like the leather of Mello's clothing resembles sorrow and death. The red in the room is like that of blood that conveys a sense of love and of hate. Despite the worldly contrast of the last two feelings, in truth, love and hate are not as far apart as is believed. Both are represented by the color of red. Without love there cannot be hate. Both are emotions of the strongest calibur tha can either be destructive or beneficial. For are not wars also started in the name of love just as much as they are for hateful reasons?_

_Mello's trek into Near's castle is a solemn one. The entire mansion tells those who know Near of who he is on the outside. On the inside, however, is a very different person. Near's heart is just as lonely and suffers just as much as every other human being on the mortal earth. Though Mello and Near, black and white, hate and love are enemies, they are truly not as different as they appear to be._

_This is playing out beautifully. The collision course is inevitable. It is just a small amount of time before one breaks._

**Tell me what you think! :D**

**Mello is just as surprised as I am! Near's mansion is astoundingly gorgeous, but something about his bedroom isn't right. **

**Near isn't known for serious interior design skills, but something is more than meets the eyes. The tru Near isn't entirely made of the pure and innocent color of white.**


	3. Chapter III : Of Black and White

**I won't describe this chapter too much. **

**I'll just leave it to your imagination. ;)**

**Chapter III**

**Black and White Together**

"No toys, Near?" Mello sneered.

"Why, no, Mello. None, but one. My very greatest accomplishment." Near said quietly. He then pulled back the massive white curtain to reveal _The Creation of Adam_; the very same puzzle that had been "completed" nearly a decade ago. Mello drew in a deep breath. The magnificence of Michelangelo's majestic painting in the Sistine Chapel had not lost and ounce of beauty in this jigsaw puzzle. Every detail, every strict line of facial contour was just as it was in that holy church. It appeared to Mello that he had come to appreciate the sheer beauty of the art, rather then just awe at the accomplishment of such a large puzzle. He felt a pang in his heart. The very idea of him snatching the last piece made him feel wretched inside.

If it was one thing Mello knew, it was that he had no regrets, but now, he was beginning to doubt himself altogether.

"Do you remember this puzzle?" Near asked as he tied the white curtain back with a silver cord.

"Yes." Mello replied, his mind elsewhere.

"This is the very same one that you had wrecked when we were children. Petty careless children fighting over petty careless things." Near's eyes weighed heavily on Mello.

Mello regarded the younger boy's comment with silence.

"What is it Mello? No stinging remark? No vulgar insult?" Near asked while twiddling a lock of hair.

Mello threw his eyes to the ground, the hand in his pocket clutching the puzzle piece. He drew it out slowly, his fist closing so tightly around it, he could feel the piece leaving indentations in his skin. His bangs covered his eyes and to Mello, it felt like he was on trial. He was standing over the Abyss, he was walking on shards of glass, but he deserved it.

"What is it Mello?" The white haired boy asked again, his fingers still spiraling around his bangs. "Why do you stand there so...silently?"

Mello eyes were switched constantly between the puzzle piece in his hand to Near. He took a step forward, and Near took a step back and leaned against the wall. The pale white haired boy fumbled for a small switch blade in his back pocket. He clenched it tightly, hoping to God that he wouldn't have to use it. Mello once more took another step forward, they were but a foot apart from each other now.

The blond studied the white haired boy, gazing down at him.

"This is most irregular, Mello." Near finally said, his eyes focusing on Mello's fist. "What have you got there?"

Mello's eyes met Near's for a split second before they turned away. His heart felt shaken. His mind a blur.

A small smile crossed Near's face, "Have you nothing terrible to say to my face? None of your vile comments? Or will you not----"

Near felt a hand close over his mouth before it was replaced by a passionate, hungry kiss.

Near drew the dagger, but Mello caught his wrist as he forced the younger boy against the wall.

"This is for you..." Mello whispered between kisses.

He locked his other hand with Near's, the puzzle piece between them.

The knife dropped from Near's hand and fell to the floor softly. He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, the puzzle piece in his hand now.

Mello kissed Near desperately, his hands tangling endlessly in the head of fine, soft, snow white hair.

"I am so sorry for all I've ever done to you..." Mello sighed.

Near felt a salty tear in his kiss.

"There is nothing to apologize for." The younger boy smiled. He wiped away his rival's tear with his thumb.

Mello took Near's face in his hands and kissed him aggressively. The younger boy moaned into his mouth, his hands slowly unzipping Mello's leather jacket. After being so gentle, Mello forced his tongue into Near's mouth, "You taste like candy..." He remarked.

"And you taste like..." The white haired boy gave it some thought. "Chocolate."

Mello smiled a small smile. He then forced his thigh between Near's leg and began rubbing gently as he tore into the boy's lips. He ravaged them mercilessly like an animal would its prey. He yanked on Near's hair, causing a stifled cry of pain to erupt from his throat. Mello studied his face, his eyes lost in ecstasy, tears running down pale, flawless cheeks, lips stained red with blood. He gave another tug and Near yelped.

"Do you have to be so rough?" The younger boy asked.

"Yes..." Mello jerked his rival's head sideways and sank his teeth gently into his Neck.

He planted a trail of fiery kisses along Near's jugular and worked his way up to his tender, thin jaw line. He licked slowly and seductively downward until he came to the collar of Near's spotless white shirt.

"Well, that's a nuisance..." He muttered. Within moments, both their shirts lay in a shredded heap on the floor. Near's legs were wrapped around Mello's waist while his hands tangled in that beautiful blond hair. Mello drove Near up against the wall and felt him hard against his thigh. This drove Mello wild as his nails dug into the top of Near's shoulders, allowing the younger boy to withold a cry of pain. Mello smiled sadistically, as he ran his hand down Near's smooth, flawless back and when he reached his ass gave it a slap. His hand strayed in the area a little longer before carrying Near over to the bed where he lay on top of him.

"Somehow, I always knew you were a seme." Near smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt...a lot." Mello replied as he began to unbuckle his leather pants.

Near admitted to himself that he was extremely terrified of new experiences, especially one such as this. In fact, he was absolutely horrified at the idea of someone else seeing him naked.

"Mello...can we...do it under the covers?" Near asked hesitantly.

He merely laughed and made the younger boy's cheeks flush. "Alright."

After removing his boxers, Mello slipped under the satin comforter and waited for Near to do the same. Unfortunately for Mello, Near had to take an exceptionally long time to remove his baggy white pants. Thankfully enough, Mello's impatience got the best of him and ripped the thing right off in one fell swoop.

He lay on top of Near now, gazing into his eyes lovingly. He looked over his perfect, pale, fragile little body and then at himself, a lean, well built machine. "We are opposites." Mello breathed, "But now I feel, that we aren't so different."

Near's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean, Mello?"

"Nothing." Mello kissed his rival, the tips of his bangs tickling Near's nose.

He had never realized before in his life, that his greatest enemy, the being he hated the most, would be so wonderful...so close...and so Near to him.

"You are Near." He smiled.

"I am Near." The white haired boy replied.

He was taking it slow with Near; Mello was dreadfully afraid that if he made one false move, this entire delicate relationship would be destroyed forever. He wanted to enjoy this, he wanted Near to enjoy this also.

Slowly, Mello eased himself in, a pang of sadness slashed his heart when he saw Near wince in pain. He felt his small fingers dig into his back and a haggard indrawn breath erupt from Near's throat. He hated to cause him pain, but he continued to reassure him that it would end soon. "Just relax..." He said.

"Are you ready?" Mello asked. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last. The excitement was building up much too quickly.

"Yes..." Near replied slowly.

_And now, watcher, we will leave them. The conclusion to our observation is terribly obvious. You see, I fail to describe this portion of the story due to the fact that Shinigami aren't interested in "all that." Despite Mello's hard heartedness, a quality I found so endearing, it was difficult to believe that he would succumb to a feeling such as love. Could it have been that Near was harboring the same feelings as well? And so it seems. Mello, clearly a name worthy to note. In fact, he is not quite "mellow" at all. Temperamental, rash, obnoxious, not quite mellow in the least. He thus found himself wandering aimlessly. Without L to drive him, without Kira to give him reason to continue, he found himself in a very lonely position._

_Near on the other hand, was a more interesting character. As you can gather, Near is not "near" at all. Quite the opposite actually. He obviously distances himself from every form of life and is easily sunburned. This trait I find most amusing._

_You, watcher, now know what becomes of our two mortals. But what of the puzzle piece? Let us come back later tonight._

**What'd you think? :3**

**I wanted to keep it soft, well, so I did. Lol.**

**Anyhow, questions, comments, reviews?**


	4. Chapter IV : Black and White Eternal

**The final scene in my Death Note Yaoi.**

**Like black and white pieces of a puzzle, a perfect fit.**

**Chapter IV**

**The Puzzle is Finished**

The night nearly over, the dawn just beyond the bend of the sea of river and clouds...Mello was content.

The most beautiful night of his entire life was spent in this bedroom. Mello, half draped in the satin comforter stared up at the ceiling, the dim embers casting a faint orange glow around the room. His eyes wanted to close, but too much was running through his mind now. He thought about the morning and how it began. He then came to the marvelous conclusion. His gaze trailed over to Near who was facing the other way. He smiled slightly, his eyes settling upon that silky white hair, then trailing down to that soft, smooth back. Even further down he found that his smile widened a bit.

The odd, yet terribly beautiful coincidence of it all. Mello inhaled deeply and smiled. It was all perfect. Or at least almost all of it was. He somehow began to doubt his feelings and turning to Near, shook him lightly.

"Near..." He whispered.

"Yes?" The boy turned to face his lover. His white hair, usually combed neatly, rested in a heap upon his head. Every knot and tangle imaginable coexisted within that abundant white forest.

"Why us?" The blond asked, his eyes falling towards the dying embers.

"What do you mean?" The boy sat up slightly to readjust his pillow.

"Why you? Now?"

"My dear Mello, as I explained, we are like puzzles, you and I. Both different, and the same." Near explained. "For instance..."

The boy hoisted himself off the bed and made his way over to _The Creation of Adam_. He continued to keep the sheet wrapped around him in order to ensure that he had Mello's full attention on his example, instead of his body.

"For instance, Mello. We are like this puzzle. You are over here." He pointed to God and his angels. "You were so far above me, Mello. So intelligent, so clever and so handsome."

"But you were most favored by L." Mello replied, his eyes downcast.

"A trivial matter." Near waved his hand. "As I was saying. You are the God-like figure in this painting, and I...the fragile, lowly Adam here on the left. So plain, without angels..."

"But you are not plain!" Mello joined his lover beside the painting. "You are beautiful. More than I!"

Near placed a finger on Mello's lip. "You talk too much." He smiled.

"I am Adam...and lo, my fingertip is missing. I am unable to make contact with God, unable to return home to my eternal Father..." Near turned to the puzzle piece that rested upon the side table. "But look...here it is." He fit the piece into its rightful place and gazed at the painting.

Mello watched Near admire its beauty.

"You were my missing piece, Mello. Without you, I was lonely...somber...plain." Near looked over at his lover. "But tonight, when you brought me the last piece...you made me whole again...you loved me and made me feel like more than anyone else has ever made me felt. Even more than L...Mello, you completed me."

In the next moment, Near found himself in a warm embrace, one that was tender, and kind, and loving. Mello felt his eyes fill with tears; seconds later they crashed down his cheeks. He stroked Near's beautiful hair as he held him closely. The two of them together remained there for quite some time, frozen as statues wrapped in marble sheets that glowed dimly in the dying firelight.

_Watcher, the tale has ended. _

_The puzzle piece, a portion of the soul seemingly lost forever in the human world had been found and placed into the heart of a boy. _

_The color black, a symbol of sorrow and death, mingled together with white for the first time, and had his first taste of love._

_The color white, a symbol of purity and innoncence, collided with the tempestuous black to experience what love was really like._

_The color red, a symbol of the love that was poured into the puzzle piece, that was placed into the boy of White by the boy of Black._

_And I, Lust, the Shinigami end my observation of the mortal world. _

_To corrupt is my purpose, to bring sorrow upon the joyful is my duty, to terrorize the weak is my passion, and to bring death to all is my greatest task._

_However, I will leave these two, forever. Never will I intervene with their love, lest I am struck down for my kindness and shrivel into dust._

**The End**

**I very much enjoyed writing this story and I hope you, reader, have enjoyed it as well.**

**My greatest love to all of you MelloxNear fans. **

**Send me some reviews. Help me improve my writing. :D **

**I would be most grateful.**


End file.
